


You'd Know I'm Always Fine

by indigovioletstargazer



Category: London Spy
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Intuition, Logic, London, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/pseuds/indigovioletstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Edward Holt<br/>Alex Turner scrutinised each word carefully before continuing methodically down the screen. The surveillance and background check was almost complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Know I'm Always Fine

_Daniel Edward Holt_

Alex Turner scrutinised each word carefully before continuing methodically down the screen. The surveillance and background check was almost complete.

_Warehouse Operative_

Petty criminal too judging by forty eight percent of the contacts and text messages covertly swiped from the SIM card.

Alex’s perfectly composed facial architecture broached a frown as he recalled Danny's phone smashed on the pavement.

_You don't know me, but if you did, you’d know I'm always fine._

Even with his inept intuition Alex had deducted the statement to be a lie. Without needing to run it through the prototype software.

Danny's text messages were a chaotic gallery showcasing a rollercoaster life. A puzzling compendium of abstract relationships and liaisons.

_Would the software recognise the hidden patterns within all of this?_

_Could it count, measure, calculate and join the random data dots of Danny’s existence?_

_Of course it would._

Alex acknowledged himself as a rigid, blank canvas compared to Danny’s animated life portrait. Untouched. Sterile. Still in his plastic shrink wrapper. So much education. So little experience. The complete antonym of Danny.

_We're exact opposites._

It had been a misconstrued hypothesis. Alex’s poise wavered. _I’ve nothing to offer him..._

 _But he's not fine._ Something yet unknown whispered from a long suppressed portion of Alex’s neural network.

_He needs you as much as you need him._

**Author's Note:**

> http://indigovioletstargazer.tumblr.com


End file.
